cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
SYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd
sYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd, meaning language of the natives of Drood, is a language that was spoken in the Drooding region of Mithraleen in the years before the founding of the Mithraleenean Empire. After the formation of the empire, the language was still being spoken within that area, however, following the imperial invasion of Drooding and the enslavement of the Naídr-s-Dryd, it was subject to a programme dedicated to eradicating the language. The programme forced all of the native speakers to learn erius and made it illegal to speak in sYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd. By many, it is considered a language isolate, as it is not part of any known group. It was, however, related to the now extinct languages spoken by the Dons and the Carthians as well as the early Crusadaeans, before they came into contact with the hardeteels, specifically those from Mordach. Together, these languages form their own group. Unlike many other languages, it uses a VSO sentence structure, in which the verb comes first and the object comes last, however, in many poems and stories, a SVO sentence structure is used. Pronouns Vocabulary (y)saíy (sygoít) - dog(s) (y)faíy (fygoít) - drink(s) (y)hywríd (howríd) - house(s) paíy (pygoít) - father baíy (bygoít) - mother áoć - one dyoć - two troć - three (y)lićogí (liágoít) - language(s) Verbs weíswrd l-paíhy weígeayf weíswrd l-dyeíhy ''means ''to be a man is to be a god. '' ''weíkyf rw'nad yf-t-ćerćaóm ''is ''he was from Cerceres. Similarities with other languages The sYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd is related to few languages, namely Carthian, Donnish, Crusadaean and Mythóibh. As a result, it shares some similarities with these languages. It has some influences from the valiän language. Alphabet Aygn Aygn, also called aígn, is the first letter of the sYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd alphabet. Obviously, it is also the first vowel. It has the sound equivalent of a. ''It is similar to Donnish ''asygn. '' Aygn Foíy 'Aygn Foíy, also called ''aígfoíy'' or ''aygfoíy'', is the second letter of the sYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd alphabet. It is the second vowel. It has the sound equivalent to an ay. It is similar to Donnish asygfoye. Byd ''Byd'', also known as ''bíd or '''''byth, is the third letter of the sYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd alphabet. It is the first consonant. It has the sound equivalent of b'', however, it can also sound similar to ''bith. ''It is similar to Donnish bsyth, Crusadaean ''beth, Carthian bûth and Mythóibh bhyth. '' '' Cyd Cyd, also known as cíd ''or ''cyth, is the fourth letter of the sYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd alphabet. It is the second consonant of the alphabet. It is equivalent to a c ''or a ''ced ''at the end of a sentence or before an ''s. It is similar to Donnish csyth. '' Cyd Foíy 'Cyd Foíy, also known as ''cífoíy or '''''cyfoíy, is the fifth letter of the alphabet of sYeírd Naídr-s-Dryd. It has the sound equivalent to a ch, as in loch, or ć''. It is similar to Donnish ''csyfoye. Drug Drug, also known as dryg ''or ''dríg, is the sixth letter of the alphabet of this language. It has the sound equivalent to a d. ''It is very similar to Donnish ''dsyg. Drug Foíy Drug Foíy, also known as dryfoíy ''or ''drífoíy, is the seventh letter of the alphabet. It has the sound equivalent to a th, as in teeth, however, it can also be used as a y'' sound. It has no Donnish equivalent, as the Dons used the letter known as ''thed ''to make a ''th sound. Eygn Eygn, also known as eígn, is the eighth letter of the alphabet. It has a sound equivalent to an e''. It is similar to the Donnish letter ''esygn. Eygn Foíy Eygn Foíy, sometimes rendered as eígfoíy or as eygfoíy, is the ninth letter of the alphabet. It has a sound equivalent to an eí or to an ee. It is similar to the Donnish esyfoye. Category:Languages and Dialects Category:Languages Category:Cruéć Languages